Topping
by Green Sphynx
Summary: A drabble on relationships and set roles. Mainly KuroFai but SyaoSaku as well. Rated for foul language and inappropriate conversations. Spoilers.


**A little drabblish ficlet inspired by discussions with Obsidian Buterfly and Darkchibi-chan on the set roles in the relationships of the main characters of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Because really, why does Kurogane always need to be overly dominant and Sakura be such an innocent virgin?**

**Mainly KuroFai, but established SyaoSaku as well.**

**Warning (and rating) for bad language and inappropriate conversation. Post-TRC, so spoilers present. Also risks for bad English in general, but I won't blame that on the characters...**

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles does not belong to me, and neither do the ideas for this story.**

* * *

_Topping_

"Fai-san, I was wondering... Why don't you ever top?"

Kurogane looked up from the magazine he was paging through to look at the boy incredulously. Syaoran was trying his best to keep a straight face, but obviously his curiosity had won over his embarrassment at asking such a question.

"How... _exactly_ do you mean that, Syaoran-kun?" Fai seemed a little puzzled and Kurogane could only hope he would remain that way.

"Well... Since you're both men, I suppose you would want to top every once in a while too, right? But as far as I can see, it looks like Kurogane-san is always topping."

Kurogane huffed dismissively. "Oi kid. Look at the skinny idiot. You think he'd _want_ to top me? Don't be a moron."

"Kuro-dominant shouldn't be so sure about that," Fai sounded a little prickly, "you know how much I love your thick meaty man-sausage up my crack, but maybe I would like to see you writhing underneath me for once as well."

Kurogane merely blinked at the mage. Behind the tall blond he saw Syaoran blink a few times as well, before turning a very interesting shade of red at the realization of what Fai just actually said. Maybe he regretted asking now. Yes, he probably did.

"Dream on." He looked down at his magazine again, intent on ignoring the two.

"No, I will do more than that, Kuro-wan! Tonight, _I_ will top."

Syaoran's shade of red darkened a little more.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kurogane grumbled, not looking up.

"And why would that be ridiculous? _Do_ be so kind and explain."

"Just look at yourself," Kurogane spat, narrowing his eyes at the mage now, "you think you could _top_ me? _Me?_ Idiot, I'm twice your size and thrice your weight. You couldn't hold down my little finger if you'd try to dominate it."

Fai's eyes narrowed, and he stared at Kurogane aggressively. "Don't make the mistake of underestimating me."

"Look, some roles are set. You think that Princess tops the kid when she's feeling like it? Of course not! It would be preposterous. And so would you topping me be."

To his surprise he saw Fai glancing over at Syaoran carefully, and the kid's face was practically emitting steam, ready to dig himself a hole and cut out his tongue so he could never ask stupid questions again. Curiosity did not kill the cat. Curiosity killed the little puppy.

"You didn't!" Kurogane couldn't help the disbelief seeping into his voice, and he cringed at how much he sounded like a gossiping old lady with those words.

Syaoran opened his mouth, and a string of unintelligible stuttering sounds came forth in his attempt to form an answer. He closed his mouth again when he noticed he was unable to form _any_ word at the moment and he sunk down on his chair, trying to hide beneath his bangs and the table.

"Still, doesn't change a thing," Kurogane huffed, trying to cover up his surprise.

"Oh but it does!" Fai squealed in delight. "If even Sakura-chan can top Syaoran-kun, then there would be no problem with me topping Kuro-myon at all!"

"Yes there would!" He snapped, catching himself just in time to keep him from throwing the magazine to Fai's head. He wouldn't be getting it back if he did.

"I'm sure Kuro-myon would love to get it hard," Fai wriggled his eyebrows suggestively – was the kid still conscious? – before leaning over and lowering his voice to a husky whisper, "you have no idea what marvelous thing I could do to you."

"I don't, because you can't," he scowled.

Fai's eyes flashed. "I can. And I will."

"Over my dead body."

"No, that would be gross. Over your tied up body would be better."

"No."

"You won't be getting any sex for months if you don't."

Kurogane flashed his left hand. "Have you met my metal hand? I can do wonderful things with it. I don't need you."

"I think I will be going to bed now," Syaoran murmured – still conscious after all – and he quickly retreated to his room.

"Really now?" Fai ignored the boy completely.

Kurogane huffed.

"You get five seconds to get on that bed yourself, or I'll drag you there."

Kurogane did _not_ feel a shiver crawl up his spine at the sight of the freezing determination in those narrowed icy eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

Fai smirked. "My pleasure."

Kurogane's eyes widened when the lanky male suddenly whipped out with his magic, binding the ninja in place. He struggled at his confines, not having expected the other to use his magic at a time like this.

"Ladies first," Fai smirked devilishly as Kurogane was carried towards their bedroom helplessly, spitting curses like a fountain.


End file.
